1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flashlight adapted to be held in the mouth of a user, and specifically by the user's teeth, so that the user can perform various functions requiring the use of two hands when light is needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, the performance of various tedious tasks as encountered in many professions and hobbies requires the use of two hands. A problem occurs during the performance of such tasks when the ambient light conditions require the use of a flashlight or other artificial light source. In such instances, the person performing the task, such as a locksmith working on a light in dark conditions or a person baiting a fish hook at night, is unable to hold a flashlight in a conventional manner without sacrificing the use of one hand. In an attempt to solve this dilemma, many individuals, including locksmiths, plumbers, electricians, fisherman, and the like, commonly hold a conventional-type flashlight in their mouth so as to direct light to the required area, thereby allowing for the use of both hands.
However, a common problem associated with holding a conventional flashlight in one's mouth is the inability to properly hold and control movement of the flashlight so as to properly direct the light emitting therefrom. Further, placement of a conventional flashlight within one's mouth substantially interferes with the ability to properly communicate with others who may be assisting in the performance of the task. This unconventional method of holding a flashlight in one's mouth further interferes with the individual's ability to swallow properly and usually results in excessive drooling which can be uncomfortable and distracting, not to mention messy. Finally, one of the most significant problems associated with holding a conventional-type flashlight in one's mouth is the danger of having the flashlight inadvertently force back through the oral cavity into the upper throat resulting in a painful, and possibly severe injury.
Even in view of the many problems associated with holding a conventional-type flashlight in one's mouth, many individuals, especially locksmiths, continue to practice this method in the absence of a satisfactory solution. Primarily, this is due to the fact that not only does holding a flashlight in one's mouth free up both hands for performing a certain task, but it also provides a direct beam of light along the individual's line of vision, thereby providing optimum lighting conditions.
Accordingly, in view of the problems associated with holding conventional-type flashlights in one's mouth as discussed above, there still exists a need in the present flashlight art for a specifically designed flashlight which is adapted to be held in an individual's mouth in a comfortable, effective manner.